Dora the X-Plorer (Full Version)
by strong man
Summary: Like all Robot Chicken Episodes, this story had no real story like, just gags and whatever they and throw at ya...that's exactly what I did.


_**This is my first ever and only story of one of the Robot Chicken episodes "Dora the X-plorer**_

 _ **Description:**_ Sorry if this ruins your childhood but I never liked this show to be honest

 ** _Pairing: _** Swiper/Benny, Cole Lewis/Roary **(Slash)**

 _ **Genes:**_ Drama, Adventure, Romance, Adultery, Comedy, Tragedy, Violence, Blood

 _ **A song contained in this chapter called Dead by Fools For Rowan**_

 _ **Rated:**_ M

 _ **Date:**_ November 20 2012

It was a sunny and gorgeous day outside and Boots was walking and whistling to Dora'a house wearing shoes "Gee, I hope Dora and me will have a great adventure today". He said going up the steps.

He began to knock but heard something inside, it sounded like glass was breaking so he looking into the windows standing on his tip-toes. His eyes saw what is like a reenactment of the cavil war. Turns out that Cole Lewis Marquez has been at a bar, saw a beautiful guy and instantly wanted to have sex with him so badly but he reminded him that he had a wife so there was only one possible way to fix that so he drove home.

Elena was doing the dishes but saw her husband put up his coat but he looked mad at something so she asked what was wrong. All he did was walk up to her and bitched-slapped her to the floor.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! She shouted holding her cheek which left a handprint then he put his hand in the water and got a plate, he smashed it upon her head.

She rubbed her head and felt blood on there, looked at it then it was on. "Alright, if you won't tell me what's going on then I'm gonna beat the crap out of you.

"Bring it on you filthy bitch" Cole said and both throw punches and high-kicks at each other.

"Papi...please stop, you're drunk" Elena said trying to go to him but Cole acted quickly and got a beer bottle, smashed it on the table he was using as a shield and pointed it against his wife.

"Want me to cut you bitch! He said threatening her with fire in his eyes. Elena gasped and tried to reason with him but one of the shards had hit her causing her to fall backwards.

Dora ran downstairs to see what was all the commotion, she gasped when she saw her father pouncing on her mother "What the fuck is going on here? She said before seeing her best friend, Boots outside and ignored the fact that she was in the middle of a family fight.

She walked over the shattered glass that was laying on the floor, seeing father started punching her, she had to do something so went into the kitchen to get something sharp.

"Honey, please...stop" Elena said crying and screaming in pain but Cole said "Bitch, shut the hell up" His eyes were pulsing red as blood was showing within each punch he gave.

Soon Dora returned with a meat cleaver in her hand and her eyes were squinted as she stood over her mother.

"Dora, please..." She coughed "help your mami" She said reaching out to her but she didn't no anything but just stared at her.

"Dora? She was dumfounded until the teenage girl got down on her knees and gently placed the cleaver on her neck. Elena now was clearly what was bound to happen next and looked at her daughter.

As Cole was now beating on her stomach, she touched Dora's face, reminding her that she was a sweet girl but she pushed her hand off of her cheek.

"This is for taking me away from my game for a lousy Quinceañera you worthless whore" She said in a growling tone indicating that she had always wanted to kill her mother since that very day.

After that said, Dora slide the cleaver across her neck slowly, letting the blood appear and spilling over the floor around her head. Cole stopped punching the gutt when he spotted the blood running and looked up to see her daughter with a cleaver.

"Dora panted as the act she successfully preformed and heard her dad then dropping the cleaver, they both rushed to hug each other.

"You did it, that means your a real explorer now" Cole said smiling before Dora hugged once more then got a perfect idea.

"Hey, why don't you come with us" She said proudly. Cole thought quickly and it would be a great opportunity for him to find that sexy man he encountered though he couldn't get a good clearing of his face but he had a tail and his voice was deep.

"Sure, let on an adventure together but where are we going exactly" She said exactly then questioned.

"We're going to go fine my that fine-ass boyfriend" Cole said. "Let's go" She said before going towards the door and her father followed behind

 **(0)**

Boots was waiting outside walking back and forth until he saw Dora and...her dad.

'Woh woh , your bringing your fucking dad with us? The monkey said standing in front of them "We always go on our little adventures to help a nigga or go to some this place, just the two of us.

"I know but I figured we could really hall ass if my dad comes along" She explained. Boots rolled his eyes "Whatever but he can come only once" He said being like a leader.

"Who says you could call the shots, remember that I was the one who saved your little ass red boots from Swiper and the name of my show is called "DORA the Explorer, not Boots the Explorer so your ungrateful ass had better stop complaining plus why your ass wearing shoes instead of boots, now we have to change your name" Dora said pointing her finger at her friend with her head so big.

Cole got in-between the two and broke up the fight "Okay, you've made your point Dora" He said with his hand on both of their shoulders.

"Sorry Dora's dad...so where are we going? Boots said wondering as usual.. Dora for the first time didn't know so she turned to her dad for help

Cole Lewis called out to the children for Map and it's head popped out of Dora's backpack, he was busy sleeping when he should be doing his job "Uhh, what is it? He said

"We need to know which direction we should take" She said politely but he reminded her that part of his skin was torn off before going back down then Dora started to get mad and yanked him out by the head.

"Ow, do you have to pull so hard? He said crying in pain.

"Listen, I've been polite long enough" Cole handed his daughter the scissor and they were nice and clear and sharp to the point "Oh god, Dora you wouldn't" He said as sweat began to go down as he imagine now painful those scissors would feel.

As they got close, Map gave up. "Okay, I'll tell you...you need to go passed the cave, through the forest then across the river and that's how you get to-" Okay, thank you Map" Dora said while before putting her paper away.

"Your bitch, I didn't even get to finish" He said as his voice echoed but ignored him.

"Come on, vamos" She said until she head her father go back into the house cause he forgot two things. In case they run into any danger he picked up the cleaver and put it in his bag before putting it on his shoulders

He was just about to head out when he went upstairs to get a lighter and some gasoline then went back downstairs. "The police must not find any evidence so I'll burn this house to the ground" He said staring at his wife before walking to her then poured the gasoline all over her dead body starting from the head down.

After that, he covered the whole house in gasoline, if the police find one out where he lived then he will never find his true lover so he lit a match and threw it next to his wife.

He exited the house as he started to go up in fames. Dora and Shoes were standing in the same spot as before, Dora was tapped her feet with her arms on her hips.

"You ready yet Papi? She asked in annoyance but he responded with a nod. Shoes asked if they can go now since he was always urging for adventure. "I'm the leader and I'll say when we can go" She said and after a slit second had passed" Okay, now we can go" She announced and walked along the path with her father but Shoes just rolled his eyes and ran to catch up.

The house that was in flame exploded.

 _ **This didn't take as long as I expected it to but I watch a lot of Adult Swim so I know comedy when I see it. Yeah I know that there's the devoice files but it's funnier this way.**_

 _ **Note that I've seen the video about five times where Dora committed suicide by jumping off of a roof and while I thought it was funny and hilarious, I felt that I needed to turn back time.**_

 _ **This is by no means a hate towards police or married couple all around the world, this is ONLY for fun but if you do think that then I truly apologize**_

 _ **WARNING:**_ _**This is NOT suitable for children so don't risk it. The couples will be available in the next chapter. Since this is my first take at an Robot Chicken fic, I would like to say "bow down bitches whitch is Beyoncé's song so the right goes to her and the rest is owned by Nick Jr. and Adult Swim**_


End file.
